


Bliss

by lowkeyamen



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Honestly I have sickened myself, I swear no one screams 'classic Leo' like Jenissi does, Multi, OT3, Oh yeah he totally has a height kink too but when does he not, Taeyang being a textbook Leo as always, This is so cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Kim Taeyang always gets what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously so cliché and ugh I make myself sick. I was looking through my headcannon tag on insta and found this https://instagram.com/p/BH-Pm6tDtf0/ and I just had to write it so pls enjoy this awful, cheesy fic.  
> Title is pretty unrelated I just happened to be listening to Muse lol  
> Also this in unbeta'd and written on my break at work so expect typos and trash this is just trash ok

"Here you go Mr. Park, six double rooms all on the same floor."

Sehyuk's eyebrows knitted together, maths wasn't exactly his strong point but he was pretty sure that wasn't right. 

"Six? There's thirteen of us. We're meant to have a single too."

The receptionists eyes scanned over the group of boys in front of her, subtly trying to count them. 

"Oh, uh..." She typed in her computer, reviewing the booking. "There are only six double rooms reserved under your name, Mr. Park. And I'm afraid we have nothing else free for the night."

Sehyuk groaned, multiple noises of displeasure from behind following. He turned to face the rest of the group. 

"Okay, the company fucked up. The rooms have been paid for and we can't really afford to go anywhere else so...someone's gonna have to sleep on the floor." He crossed his arms, a stern look on his face as the members began to moan. "And it's not gonna be me because...well, because I don't want to."

Various protests were launched at him, overlapping as he rolled his eyes at the rest of his group. Why was he responsible for 12 obnoxiously loud twenty-somethings?

"Well, if you're using 'I don't want to' as an excuse, then so am I. I don't fucking want to."

"I said I'd room with Byungjoo, so really, I'm taking one for the team and don't deserve to sleep on the floor." 

"I already have a bad back so there's no way I'll be able to perform tomorrow if I sleep on the floor. 

He sighed, raising his hands to signal the boys to be quiet. It didn't work as they bickered among themselves. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Sehyuk turned and gave a sweet smile to the receptionist behind him, who was staring at him with wide eyes. He really had to stop forgetting they were in public, but that was usually the only way to gain their attention.  

"Seriously, we need to sort this. It's late, we're all tired, we need to be up early, can someone please just sleep on the floor?"

"Well," Hyosang spoke up, leather jacket making a slight squeaking noise as he threw his arm around the shorter boy beside him. "Taeyang-hyung was going to be in the single room, we've all already decided who we were gonna share with, so surely, he should have to sleep on the floor."

The brunette's jaw dropped. 

"I don't fucking think so, Hyosang." He squirmed out of the younger rapper's grip. "How is it fair that I go from having a whole bed to myself, after being kicked out of one last night by Sanggyun, to having to sleep on the floor?"

The blonde on his other side hummed. "It does make sense, Taeyang, you sharing with one of us is just going to disrupt things, and you know how long it takes us to decide who's with who." Hansol placed what was meant to be a comforting hand on Taeyang's shoulder.

Taeyang huffed, he thought out of all of them Hansol would have been on his side.

"I'm the oldest, shouldn't you, like, be respecting your elders or something?"

Sangwon scoffed. "When do we ever?"

He frowned, looking around at the rest of his group, each one staring back at him with expectant eyes. His gaze settled on two tall boys leaning up against the reception desk. He suppressed a smirk. 

"Okay, fine." He whined, giving up. "But I'm picking which room I go in, I don't want to be stuck with one of you bastards that snores." He shot a glare at Hyunho. 

Sehyuk sighed a breath of relief, he needed as bed ASAP. Thank god Taeyang wasn't being an overly stubborn little bitch for once. "Sure, fine, whatever. Just pick someone so we can all go sleep."

"Jiho and Dongsung." He took one of the cards from Sehyuk's hand, making his way over to the taller boys. "Let's go. Here, you can carry my bags." He unhooked his backpack from his shoulders, handing it to Jiho before giving Dongsung his hold-all. The two younger boys shared a look as Taeyang stalked off down the corridor. 

 

⍣⍟⍣

 

Dongsung was lying in bed playing on his phone, hoping the other two would hurry up so he could go to sleep. He was interrupted by a very damp Taeyang crawling under the covers next to him. 

"What do you think you're doing?" He put down his phone as Taeyang curled into his side. 

"It's fucking cold and this shitty hotel doesn't even have a hair dryer. You're not actually going to make me sleep on the floor are you? I could get a cold. I could get hypothermia, Dongsung. I could die." Taeyang looked up at the younger with wide eyes, bottom lip jutting out. Dongsung had a feeling Taeyang would try and pull something like this. The brunette was headstrong and proud but he had no problem with using his adorable features and tiny stature to get what he wanted. 

Taeyang took Dongsung's lack of response as an admission of defeat. He knew Dongsung couldnt say no to him, nudging the singer so he would wrap a strong arm around Taeyang's slight frame. He sighed contentedly, resting his head on Dongsung's chest. 

"Tae! I got you some blankets and stuff." Jiho burst through the door, a bundle of bedding in his arms, most of which he dropped as his eyes settled on the bed he and Dongsung were meant to be sharing. "Okay, what the fuck?"

"Looks like you've been relegated to the floor, Shin." Dongsung smirked, his arm tightening around Taeyang's shoulders. 

"No." Jiho threw the last pillow he had in his arms at the two older boys. "There's no chance I'm sleeping on the floor."

Taeyang rolled his eyes. "Jesus, Jiho, just fucking get in, it's not like I take up that much room." He peeled the corner of the duvet back, inviting the younger to join them. "Plus, it gives you an excuse to press up against me all night."

Dongsung laughed obnoxiously as Jiho's face flushed. The last time they shared a room together Taeyang had woke up pressed between Jiho and the wall, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. 

He mumbled a 'fine' as he turned off the lights and crawled into the bed next to Taeyang. He knew he'd never manage to convince the brunette to sleep on the floor and there was no way he was going to, so he'd just have to squeeze in with him and Dongsung. 

He lazily threw his arm over Taeyang's waist, not really knowing what else to do with it in the cramped bed. He felt the brunette squirm underneath him, trying to turn so he was lying on his other side, facing Jiho. 

"I want Dongsung to spoon me." He grabbed the other brunette's arm and wrapped it tightly around his waist, shuffling back so he slotted perfectly into the curve of Dongsung's body. 

Jiho pouted, thanking god it was too dark for Taeyang to see, as Dongsung wrapped around the elder. He wouldn't admit he was jealous, that would inflate Taeyang's already oversized ego, but he missed the warmth of the smaller boy against him. 

Taeyang looped his arms around Jiho's waist, pulling the younger in closer so he could nuzzle into his clothed chest. Jiho's arm automatically made its way around Taeyang's slim shoulders, fingers carding through damp hair. 

"I prefer sleeping on your chest, Jiho." Jiho flushed as Taeyang subconciously traced patterns into his hip. "I like it when you think I'm asleep and kiss me on the forehead." 

Taeyang smirked as he felt Jiho's breath hitch underneath him, Dongsung laughing into the pillow behind him. 

"You can do it now, if you want." He could just about make out Taeyang's face, eyes twinkling slightly in the dim lighting of the streetlight outside as his eyes adjusted to the dark. 

He leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the elder's forehead, tensing up as Taeyang shifted, catching Jiho's lips in his own. He could feel the amused smile on the brunette's lips as he leaned up a bit further to kiss Jiho deeper. 

Jiho melted into the kiss, moaning lowly, hand reaching up to cup Taeyang's face, thumb brushing against his sharp cheekbone as their lips moved against one another. The hand he had around Taeyang's shoulders slowly meandered down the brunette's back, halting as the elder yelped into his mouth. 

Taeyang turned to glare at Dongsung for interrupting them, rubbing the sensitive skin on his hip where the brunette had just nipped him. 

"What? Do I not get a goodnight kiss too?"

Taeyang bit his lip, rolling over to kiss Dongsung, whimpering as the younger pulled him down to deepen the kiss, fingers splayed across Dongsung's broad chest to steady himself. He felt Jiho's arm snake back around his waist as Dongsung lightly sucked on his bottom lip. 

Taeyang pulled away, leaving a second chaste kiss on Dongsung's forehead as he rolled over to snuggle back into Jiho's chest. 

Dongsung laughed softly under his breath, shuffling so he was pressed up against Taeyang's back, arm overlapping with Jiho's around the smaller boy's waist. 

"You have no shame, Kim Taeyang. Making out with us both just so you don't have to sleep on the floor."

Taeyang hummed. He thought back to the hotel they had stayed in a week ago. They were getting ready to hit the road, Hyosang was late, as usual, and Taeyang had squeezed himself inbetween Jiho and Dongsung on a sofa in the lobby to settle down for a nap after barely getting any sleep the night before. He had rested his head on Jiho's shoulder, snuggling into the younger while practically sitting in Dongsung's lap, the sofa barely big enough for the three of them. He had drawn his knees up against his chest, curling in on himself as the two taller boys' arms found their way around his waist and shoulders. 

Taeyang never really hated his height, part of him did wish he was just a bit taller, but the majority of the time he liked being petite. He had felt so warm and safe nestled in between Jiho and Dongsung. He always felt so tiny between the two of them, each having at least 10cm on the brunette. He would never admit it out loud, but he loved how small they made him feel; the way Dongsung would throw him around when they were laughing and joking, the way Jiho would smile down at him, wrapping his arms around Taeyang's shoulders as he pulled him in for a hug. He wanted to feel that warmth again, and he knew there was no way either of them would actually make him sleep on the floor. 

"Hey, you asked for it Dongsung. All I had to do was pout and you were more than willing to let Jiho sleep on the floor instead of me."

Dongsung slapped him lightly on the hip as Jiho laughed into Taeyang's hair, legs tangling with the elder's. 

"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep."

Taeyang smiled against Jiho's chest as Dongsung nuzzled into the nape of his neck. He was in his element, two much bigger boys snuggled into him. He had a habit of getting his own way. Jiho's steady heartbeat lulled him to sleep as he revelled in the warmth of his bandmates. 


End file.
